


Could Have Beens

by Kittyt247



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Multi, Rape, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyt247/pseuds/Kittyt247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delrossa wants Adam, he's perfect. He doesn't even know she exists; but he will soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

               Adam has been dead for two weeks now, everyone has seemed to have forgotten about him; everyone but me. He was just a bucket of should of beens and could have beens. He never cared about me; he didn’t even know me, but I’m taking it the worst.


	2. 1 Month Previous

                "Everyone get their homework done?” A teacher called across the room, drowned out by the bustle of noisy teens. Pathetic.

                “Mr. Turno! I’ve got mine done!” I look over to see a blond clone jumping up and down so the boys look at her chest; it’s not like there was much to look at. I watch her walk towards the teacher, obnoxiously throwing her hips back and forth. Sighing I get up and head over to the teacher’s desk; the clone jumps when she turns around to see me.

                “Oh! It’s you!” She snorts, I shudder at the sound; ew.

                “Tabitha! That wasn’t very nice!” Mr. Turno yells in her most ‘threatening’ voice, whatever. “Delrossa, Tabitha didn’t mean that.” She tells me while glaring at Tabitha, she rolls her eyes and walks back to her desk; I do the same.

 

                There he is, Adam; liquid acid to my eyes. I’ve never seen someone so attractive; I want him so bad. He doesn’t care for me very much, but I know deep down he has to. I catch him half look at me sometimes, he’s usually too busy with the clones to talk to me.

 

                “Ew, that goth girl is looking at you.” I hear a brunette whisper to Adam, he peeks over to look but I look away before he notices. Why do I seem so different from everyone else?


	3. Home

 

                Getting off the bus, throwing my backpack on my bed and laying on it; my life never changes. No one invites me to parties or the mall. I don’t have a best friend like normal people; why? I don’t have the patience to care. I pull down one sleeve of my shirt; about 30 lines varying from thin to thick. Smiling I think about adding to them, my parents are never home and no one checks on me anyway. I reach around my bedside table, underneath the lamp I find a razor I broke from a disposable shaver; perfect. Slowly I push it into my arm and drag it along, crimson liquid rises to the top and perfect little circles of blood appear. I do it a few more times in till I’m satisfied with my work; then I proceed to clean them up and pull my sleeve back down.

 

* ** _Bang Bang Bang*_**

 

                I look at the time, that can’t be mom. Sighing I rush down the stairs toward the door and look out the peep hole. I don’t recognize this person at all.

 

                “Excuse me miss, I can see you. Please let me in, this is important.” I was always told never to open the door for strangers but it’s not like I value my life enough to care.

 

**_*Creak*_ **

****

“Yes, what?” I say as this unknown male wearing overalls and a ballcap.

 

                “I’m here to look after you.” We stood in awkward silence as I thought about the fact I’m 18 and this random shows up to look after me? We look the same age. He takes a step toward me and pushes me away from the door. I close the door and look at him.

 

                “I feel like that’s not the reason you’re here.” I mumble, surprised he heard. I watch as he shifts his hat around on his mahogany brown hair. More silence.

 

                “I know your parents, they won’t be back for a while.” He smirks leaning on a kitchen counter, I really should listen to my parents sometimes, I forgot they were going on a trip; I could have had a party like normal teenagers.

“So, that means you are staying here to watch an 18 year old? Where did you come from? What’s your name?” I’m pretty sure those are reasonable questions to ask.

 

                “Me? I’ve lived down your road for years, I’m Terry.” Terry. My parents warned me about a character named Terry. I started to back away from him towards the stairs and up to my room. I shut the door and curled up under my bed. Why now?


End file.
